Mortal Kombat Entertainment: Season One
by AFallenArchangel
Summary: What would happen if Mortal Kombat was re-imagined as a Wrestling promotion? Full details in the first chapter!


_**The following story is completely fictional and dictates the entire Mortal Kombat franchise, as a wrestling company. I own none of the characters in the story, nor do I represent the game Mortal Kombat.**_

_Current Champions:_

_Mortal Kombat Championship (tournament): Goro _

_Earthrealm Champion (World Championship): Liu Kang_

_**PREVIOUSLY ON MKE:**_

_The Mortal Kombat Tournament is about to begin!_

_16 of the World's best wrestlers take part in the most prestigious tournament that mankind has ever seen - The Mortal Kombat Championship!_

_Goro - the reigning champion, and 9-times winner. "The Shokan Prince" looks to make it a decade undefeated in the tournament._

_Liu Kang - "The Dragon King" Liu Kang recently defeated the former Earthrealm Champion to become the first announced name outside of Goro._

_Sonya Blade - Sonya makes history tonight being one of only a handful of women to take part in the Tournament. Her hatred of Kano will make her first round matchup a must-see!_

_Kano - "The Merc" Kano and his "Black Dragon" have been terrorising MKE for some time, kidnapping and injuring Jax Briggs and antagonising Sonya to the point of no return, Kano looks to make a huge impact._

_Kung Lao - "The Lesser" looks to break out of his Grandfather's shadow, The Great Kung Lao. Can the "Man With A Hat" finally avenge his relatives loss at the hands of Goro, 9 years ago?_

_Bi-Han - The "Blue Ninja" of the "Lin Kuei" makes his debut tonight! In the most lethal tournament of them all!_

_Cyrax - The "Yellow Ninja" of the recently debuted "Lin Kuei" has captured the world by storm with his technical mastery and submissions. Can he, or one of his two brethren win the whole thing?_

_Sektor - The "Red Ninja" of the "Lin Kuei", Sektor is the leader of the bunch, looking to leave his mark on MKE._

_Scorpion - A mystery newcomer, alongside Quan Chi. Scorpion has business with the Lin Kuei, but refuses to wrestle outside of the Tournament! Will the "Yellow-Clad Demon" defeat them?_

_Quan Chi - announced by Tournament host himself, Shang Tsung. Quan Chi will make the other wrestlers fall into his portal of oblivion!_

_Jade - long time student of "Killer Queen" Sindel, Jade will make her mark on MKE alongside her classmate, Kitana_

_Kitana - the daughter and pupil of MKE legend, Sindel. Kitana is already a member of the MKE roster, but the Mortal Kombat Tournament may be where she makes history._

_Smoke - a former Lin Kuei member, turned foe of his former faction after costing Cyrax a shot at Liu Kang._

_Raiden - MKE legend, "Thunder" Raiden returns to the greatest tournament of them all. Is he too old to win the whole thing? Or will he do the impossible?_

_Reptile - the scaly, slippery member of "The Outworld Invaders", Reptile looks to slither his way to victory._

_Johnny Cage - the Hollywood icon, Johnny Cage joins the tournament for his first - and possibly only - time! What will this charismatic star bring to the table?_

_All 16 Wrestlers have been decided, next week we will see the first round matchups, who will win the next Mortal Kombat Tournament?_

_**FIRST ROUND MATCHUPS:**_

_**Block A:**_

_Johnny Cage vs Sonya Blade_

_Sektor vs Kano_

_Bi-Han vs Reptile_

_Scorpion vs Kitana_

_**Block B:**_

_Smoke vs Cyrax_

_Liu Kang vs Kung Lao_

_Raiden vs Jade_

_Goro vs Quan Chi_

_**NEXT WEEK**_

_Sheeva and Kintaro vs Stryker and Kabal_

_Rain vs Tanya (Young Lions)_

_Smoke vs Cyrax - Mortal Kombat Tournament First Round_

_Johnny Cage vs Sonya Blade - Mortal Kombat Tournament First Round_

_**Main Event: **__Kung Lao vs Liu Kang - Mortal Kombat Tournament First Round_

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

Hey Guys! Welcome to my first story!

Taking this week to plan everything out but you guys won't be disappointed :)

MKE will loosly follow the original storyline, with the entire roster consisting of MK1 until MK4, however MK4 characters will probably be "Young Lions" until next season, which will follow the Deadly Alliance to Armageddon characters.

_**THIS WILL NOT BE AN ACCURATE FOLLOWING OF WHAT HAPPENS IN THE GAMES. BE WARNED.**_


End file.
